


Advent Calendar - House MD

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Challenge Table, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The table for my Advent Calander challenge:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Calendar - House MD

**Author's Note:**

> The table for my Advent Challenge:
> 
> Fandom: House MD  
> Prompts: Holiday Songs  
> Level: Intermediate

**[Deck the Halls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285354)** | **[Baby Its Cold Outside](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285353)** | **[I'll Be Home for Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/287556)** | **[All Through the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/287568)** | **[Please Christmas Don't Be Late](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289388)**  
---|---|---|---|---  
**[Do You Hear What I Hear?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289929)** | **[Wizards in Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/290909)** | **[Holly Jolly Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291853)** | **[I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292424)** | **[Oh Come All Ye Faithful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292438)**  
**[The Little Drummer Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304418)** | **[Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304422)** | **['Twas Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313720)** | **[It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313728)** | **[Here comes Santa Claus!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462466)**  
**[Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462483)** | **[Away In A Manger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462720)** | **[God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463059)** | **[Here We Come A Wassailing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463075)** | **[Rocking Around the Christmas Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463431)**  
**[You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463515)** | **[Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463064)** | **[Silver Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463681)** | **[Winter Wonderland](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463715)** | **[Carol of the Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463727)**


End file.
